


baby let loose

by milkywei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Good Luck Tsukishima Kei, Kinky Kageyama, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: Kei gets a text from Tobio while he's at work which sends him over the edge. He thinks that his boyfriend's out to get him for leaving him alone in their apartment after they've been apart for so long.No, wait. It's Tobio. Kei's fucking sure he's out to get him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	baby let loose

If Kei races back home because he wants to get to Tobio faster, nobody has to know. He would never admit it but his hands are shaking as he is keying in the passcode on their digital lock that he keeps messing up the code a few times. Kei glares at the lock when it gets temporarily disabled after multiple failed attempts and his phone pings with the sound of Tobio’s custom message tone.

Tobio: now, now. don’t tell me you’ve forgotten the code to our house.

He slaps a hand to his face with a groan, realising just how ridiculous this situation is and can’t believe Tobio that sneaky bastard would have the audacity to torture him like this. 

When he finally unlocks the door and enters the house, he is greeted by dim lights and a soft humming of the smart speaker from the living room. _Fuck_ , Kei thinks nervously. _Tobio has been left to his own devices for too long_.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” he cautiously greets out, taking off his shoes and coat.

“ _Okaeri_ ,” comes a reply, but Kei doesn’t see him anywhere.

He makes the mistake of walking to the living room and almost drops his bag when he sees Tobio lying on the sofa in just an oversized knitted sweater which he must’ve stolen from Kei’s side of the closet.

What shocks Kei isn’t the fact that Tobio isn’t wearing any pants, but what he has on underneath peeking from the hem of the sweater.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Kei mutters unintelligibly, his eyes zeroed in on the garter band sitting nicely around Tobio’s muscled thigh.

“What took you so long,” Tobio drawls, rubbing his eyes as if he just got up from a nap (Kei knows he didn’t – it’s just Tobio using his natural cuteness to get back at him).

“You’re really trying to kill me,” Kei flatly says, a break in his voice betraying him at the last minute.

“I thought you wanted me to show you when you’re home from work,” Tobio hums, stretching his body and almost giving Kei a heart attack when his sweater slightly rides up to reveal a connecting strap to the garter, likely linked to another piece of fabric he’s hiding underneath the sweater.

He thinks back to the picture Tobio had sent him when he was at the office and his mouth goes dry. Whatever Tobio has planned for tonight, he doesn’t think he’ll survive.

No way is he going to let Tobio have his way. Two can play this game.

“Alright, come on then,” Kei urges him, putting his bag down and taking a seat on the armchair adjacent to the sofa. “Show me.” 

Tobio cocks an eyebrow at him, as if not expecting this response. But he recovers quickly and reaches over to his phone to change the song on the speaker. Kei feels a chill run down his spine as a heavy beat plays on the speaker and Tobio gracefully stands up from the sofa.

The moment Tobio gives him the bedroom eyes, Kei already knows he has lost.

It’s as if a switch has been flicked and all traces of the innocent Tobio from earlier have been replaced by this figure of Eros. Tobio takes his time to move, swaying his hips to the beat as he towers over Kei. He places a palm on the arm rest and uses the other to take Kei’s hand and guide it up his thigh, slipping underneath the sweater. Kei’s breath hitches when the pad of his fingers come into contact with something soft and lacy on Tobio’s hip. “What do you think?” Tobio asks, his voice a low whisper in Kei’s ear.

Kei bites back a groan and it takes all of his willpower to pull his hand away. “I don’t know... I’m more of a visual person.”

He smirks when he catches Tobio rolling his eyes. His boyfriend pulls away slightly to tug at the hem of his sweater, lifting it up to reveal what he has on underneath. Kei’s eyes follow the reveal of Tobio’s skin as the sweater is slowly stripped off of his body. Just as in the picture, Tobio is wearing white laced panties which connect to ribbon-like garters on both of his thighs. As his sweater rides up even more, Kei sees a matching white lace bralette covering his broad chest. The lace does little to cover his nipples and the straps seem a bit tight on him, especially the ones which form a V above his pecs.

Kei swallows, feeling his pants getting a bit tighter from the sight. Seeing this up-close is nothing as compared to seeing it through a screen. Tobio throws his sweater to the side and hikes his knee up on the arm chair. Kei holds his breath as he watches Tobio’s body curve like a bow, the ridges of his muscles flexed against the lace of the lingerie. He runs a hand up his own body, knowing full well the effect it has on Kei, and cups his cheek with the other. “Like what you see?” he purrs, a few inches away from Kei’s lips.

That is all it takes to make Kei snap, surging forward to capture Tobio’s lips in a searing hot kiss. He reaches out to place a hand underneath Tobio’s thigh, pulling him forward so that he is fully straddling Kei and seated on his lap. Tobio responds to the kiss with just as much fervour, cupping Kei’s face with both his hands. He lets out a moan when Kei squeezes his ass and Kei takes it as an opportunity to flick his tongue against Tobio’s. The kiss turns messy as neither of them are willing to give in but Tobio eventually gains the upper hand when he grinds his lower body against Kei’s, causing the latter to stutter in his breathing and allowing Tobio to dominate their make out. “Fuck, _Tobio_ ,” Kei groans, both his hands on his boyfriend’s hips to stop him from playing dirty. “I swear to fucking god-”

He gets cut off by his own moans when Tobio tugs his head back by his hair to press wet kisses down the column of his neck. Tobio ravishes his skin – with teeth, tongue and lips – while Kei tries his best to calm his breathing. He moves his hand up and down Tobio’s sides, his fingers occasionally catching against the lacy fabric of Tobio’s panties. 

Tobio hums appreciatively when Kei’s finger wanders in between the cleft of his clothed ass, tracing the line down to where his hole is.

Kei’s finger stops in its tracks when he feels a bump underneath the panties. He mutters a curse under his breath, swearing to god that Tobio is out to get him. “I can't believe this,” Kei hisses as he pushes Tobio’s panties aside to tug at the handle of the butt plug in his ass. “Since when have you had this in you?”

Tobio shudders when Kei starts to move the toy, his eyelids fluttering close at the sensation. “Since, _ah-_ since I sent you that picture in the afternoon.”

“So you got impatient and stuffed yourself,” Kei murmurs, slowing down his hand while Tobio whines and ruts against Kei’s hand for more. “What a naughty boy you’ve been, King.”

“ _No_ . I- I haven’t felt you in ages but you- _ah-_ you went to work and left me all by myself,” Tobio argues breathlessly, glaring at Kei. “I just want you to- _mmh-_ fuck me. Is that so hard to ask?”

Kei bites his lip, feeling himself getting more aroused from his boyfriend’s words. Tobio is rarely demanding in bed but when he can’t bear his own sexual frustration, he doesn’t hold back in letting Kei know what he wants. And Kei finds it absolutely sexy.

“Try to convince me then,” Kei tells him, putting Tobio’s hand on his crotch. “Show me how much you want it.”

Tobio’s eyes glisten at the command and he quickly slides off of Kei’s lap to get on his knees. He wastes no time in pulling down Kei’s pants and freeing his aching cock from his briefs. Tobio wraps his slender fingers around him, reorienting himself with the length and girth of Kei’s cock as it really has been so long. Kei places both his arms on the arm rest while he watches Tobio give him long and careful strokes. He makes eye contact before sticking his tongue out to lick a strip from the base up to the tip and Kei lets out a soft groan. “I’m still not convinced yet,” Kei drawls.

Tobio always aims to please, eager to hear praises from Kei. Of course, Kei is more than happy to tell Tobio when he’s doing a good job. But sometimes he likes to make Tobio work for the praises, pushing all his buttons to see how far Tobio would go.

Tobio maintains eye contact as he takes Kei into his mouth, his pretty lips stretched around Kei’s cock a sight he wishes he could take a picture of. Kei brushes Tobio’s bangs back as the latter bobs his head to take in most of Kei’s length. “So fucking pretty,” Kei murmurs, “You’re sucking my cock so well... Such a good boy.”

Tobio hums at all the praises, his hand moving to the front of his chest to touch his nipple over his lacy bralette. Kei watches with parted lips as Tobio touches himself, all the while keeping his bright blue eyes on him. For a moment, Kei forgets that he isn’t the one with the advantage – until Tobio flattens his tongue on the underside of Kei’s cock, licking a strip up to the tip and closing his lips around it to suck _harshly_.

Kei is caught by surprise and he involuntarily sucks in a breath, his hips stuttering helplessly. The overstimulation is so much that it sends him off the edge before he can even warn Tobio. His boyfriend only sticks his tongue out when Kei comes, flinching slightly when a white streak spurts onto his cheek. He calmly reaches up to wipe it with his hand that was just on Kei’s cock a moment ago.

“You rubbed one out,” Tobio says disapprovingly as he inspects the thin fluid on his fingers.

“You can’t really blame me,” Kei grunts, his head spinning as he’s still coming down from his high. “Didn’t you play with yourself too earlier?”

“But I didn’t finish,” Tobio whispers lowly. “I wanted to come only for you, like a good boy.”

Kei doesn’t know whether to feel scared or aroused by the dark look in Tobio’s eyes. Perhaps fear really is an effective aphrodisiac because despite coming twice today, he feels himself getting hard again.

And maybe he’s a masochist because he holds Tobio’s gaze as he says, “Alright then. Since you were a good boy today, you can do whatever you want with me as your reward.”

And maybe he should have thought this through because the grin on Tobio’s lips as he flicks his tongue out to lick his fingers clean makes Kei’s breath stutter.

“What do you think I’ve been doing this whole time?”

* * *

Watching Tobio touch himself when he is hot, bothered and over the edge is probably the most torture Kei has been subjected to. They've moved to the bedroom and Tobio made Kei strip and sit against the headboard of their bed. Kei is so frustrated that Tobio is all pretty and sexy but he isn’t able to touch him at all.

“Don’t give me that face,” Tobio huffs as he tugs on his cock while playing with his nipple. “Didn’t you say that you’re more of a visual person?”

Kei lets out a frustrated whine. “Are you that upset with me?”

“What do you think?” Tobio grunts, spreading his legs in front of Kei to reveal the butt plug still in his ass. “Since you rubbed one out at work, you’re gonna just sit there and watch me get myself off.”

 _This is cruel_ , Kei thinks as he watches Tobio moving his hands all over himself and getting very into it. _He’s right here but his boyfriend doesn’t even need him_.

The faces Tobio makes while he moves the plug in and out of his body is just too erotic that Kei feels himself getting hard again. He involuntarily moves his hips but one glare from Tobio has him stilling his movements.

“No getting yourself off,” Tobio growls at him. “You can only watch.”

This change in Tobio doesn’t help Kei at all as he feels even more turned on by this situation. Tobio’s other hand is still on his nipple and he pushes down the lace of the bralette to tug and flick the brown nub. 

Kei knows how much Tobio likes getting his nipples played with and he bites his lip as he thinks about how much his boyfriend is enjoying this. “Does that feel good?” he asks, his voice slightly cracking.

“So, _so_ good,” Tobio sighs, looking straight at Kei with hooded eyes. “But it’d be so much better if it’s your hands on me- _ah fuck-_ “

Kei bites his lips and grips on the bed sheets tightly as Tobio lets out a breathy moan. “ _Ah… Kei…_ ” his boyfriend whines. “It feels so good.”

Tobio suddenly throws his head back and moans as he moves the butt plug faster, impatiently thrusting it in and out of his hole. He must have found his prostate with the head of the plug. “I wish this was your dick filling me up...” Tobio says, slightly breathless. “You always- _hhn_ \- know how to hit me in the right places…”

Kei is practically trembling at this point, his hands itching to touch every part of Tobio’s body. “Tobio, can I touch you now?” Kei asks, his voice barely above a whisper at this point.

“Please…” comes Tobio’s reply and Kei doesn’t need to be told twice as he puts his hands and mouth on Tobio’s body.

He flicks Tobio’s nipple with his tongue, making the man underneath him shudder. His other hand takes Tobio’s leaking cock and strokes it.

“I'm g-gonna cum,” Tobio stutters, burying his face in Kei’s neck while he desperately ruts his hips against the butt plug and Kei’s hand.

Kei presses a gentle kiss to Tobio’s temple. “It was a good show, baby. You did so well,” Kei whispers to his ear. “Now cum for me, you deserve it.”

Tobio lets out a sob as he spills onto Kei’s hand, his hips stuttering throughout his release. 

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Tobio to recover after reaching his climax the first time. Kei decides that he should just give in to his boyfriend as a reward for being so good. It’s not like he can also hold in his own desires to embrace Tobio anyway.

He makes love to him deep and slow, Tobio’s back against the bed so that he can look at Kei as he gets fucked, just the way Tobio likes it. Kei mouths on Tobio’s chest, using his teeth to tug on the lace of his bralette and lightly bite his nipples. Tobio lets out a cry at the stimulation, squeezing their interlocked hands while he arches his chest towards Kei’s mouth. he can see the precum leaking from Tobio’s cock in between their stomachs and he thinks about how else he can pleasure the erotic man underneath him.

Kei hooks an arm underneath Tobio’s thigh and slightly shifts their position so that he’s able to thrust deeper into him. Tobio is gripping his hand harder, his head thrown back on the bed as he is reduced to just moaning and repeating Kei’s name over and over like a mantra. “ _nngh-_ Kei, you’re so deep in me...”

“God, you’re so perfect, you know?” Kei groans, feeling Tobio’s heat overwhelming him with each thrust. “So fucking good and perfect just for me.”

Tobio whimpers at the praises falling from Kei’s mouth and Kei feels him cup his cheek with his free hand. His beautiful blue eyes are glazed over and his face is flushed from arousal. He looks so thoroughly fucked and Kei’s heart swells from the sight. He leans in to capture Tobio’s parted lips in a kiss, swallowing the noises coming from his mouth. Tobio kisses him back fervently, but Kei can tell that he’s starting to get tipped off the edge by how impatient his lips and tongue are moving. Kei starts to quicken his pace, hitting the same spot again and again to make Tobio scream.

It gets too much for Tobio that he starts to sob. “Kei… I’m so close…”

“I know, baby, I know,” Kei soothes him. “You’re taking my cock so well, baby. Why don’t you come for me again, hmm?”

Kei wraps his fingers around Tobio’s cock and only pumps it once and twice before Tobio is spilling onto his stomach with a cry. Kei groans when Tobio clenches around him and with a final thrust, he cums inside of Tobio.

Tobio shudders at the sensation of being filled up and he flinches sensitively when Kei pulls out, a trail of cum following him. Kei sighs as he looks at the sight underneath him. Tobio’s chest is marked with lovebites and the lace of his bralette leaves impressions on his skin. He trails his eyes lower, following the white trail down Tobio’s stomach. His cock is limp and tucked out of his panties while his spread legs allow Kei to see the ravishing that has been done to Tobio’s ass.

He finally brings his eyes up to Tobio’s face, saving the best sight for last. His man is still flushed and coming down from his high, kiss swollen lips parted as he is catching his breath. He has a hand pushing his bangs back while his blue eyes are out of focus and staring at the ceiling.

He is so beautiful and Kei just wants him all over again.

“Stop staring and come cuddle,” Tobio demands lazily, casting his eyes downwards towards Kei.

He obliges with content, laying down next to Tobio and letting his boyfriend press onto him and snuggle into his chest.

“We’re gonna have to clean up, you know,” Kei tells him while kissing the top of his head.

Tobio hums to his chest non-committedly. “I’m gonna stop listening to you now.”

Kei huffs but he smiles nonetheless as he enjoys the warmth of the beautiful man in his embrace. It’s really like having the whole world in his arms and Kei wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you,” Kei murmurs, mostly thinking out loud because Tobio said that he isn’t going to listen.

However, a few moments later, a reply comes in the form of a sleepy drawl and a press of lips to his neck. “I love you too.”

* * *

Washing up was a struggle but they both somehow managed to do so without initiating round 2. While Kei changes the bedsheets, Tobio spends more time in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

When Kei’s done, he turns around to see Tobio wearing back the lacy bralette again. However this time, he has swapped the panties for a pair of silk ones without the garter belt.

“You’re not giving me a break, huh?” Kei mutters, making a face, and Tobio snickers as he pushes his boyfriend on the bed and casually climbs on him.

“Where’d you even get this,” Kei mumbles as he lazily runs his fingers down the lace on the side of Tobio’s chest.

“It’s a gag gift from my teammates,” Tobio replies, curling up like a cat that just got the cream (well technically he- _okay shut up, Kei_ ) and tucking his head underneath Kei’s chin. “Europeans are just one of a kind.”

“I don't even want to know how it is that they got you the perfect size,” Kei grunts.

He can practically feel the outline of Tobio’s grin on his skin. “This isn’t the only one I have.”

“You’re really gonna kill me one day,” Kei sighs but he continues to trail his fingers down to thumb on the silk over Tobio’s hip.

“You say that but you seem to like it a lot,” Tobio chuckles, arching his hip towards Kei’s touch as if he hadn’t spent the past hour with Kei’s hands on him everywhere. “Maybe we should get you your own set.”

Kei lets out a quiet groan as Tobio mouths on the marks on his neck. “I feel like you’ve already thought about this for quite some time.”

“Well, red is a nice colour on you,” Tobio points out, nipping lightly on his neck and pulling away to admire his handiwork.

Kei hums as he thinks about Tobio and his meticulous attention to detail. He wonders whether Tobio has fantasized about him in lingerie and even gotten himself off by it while they were apart.

Did it maybe feel better since he knows all the ways he liked to pleasure himself? Maybe Kei’s performance today has been too vanilla for him.

“It’s kinda nice... to do this again after so long,” Tobio suddenly says, as if reading Kei’s thoughts.

“You looked like you learned to do a lot of things over there,” Kei comments.

Tobio smirks. “Were you surprised?”

“Can’t say I didn’t see this coming,” Kei replies with a lopsided grin. “Always knew you had a kinky side in you somewhere. I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually have a toy box hidden in our room somewhere.”

He laughs when Tobio straddles his hips and bites his cheek in retaliation to the teasing. His boyfriend then pulls away and looks him straight in the eye. “Maybe I do.”

“But your dick’s still the best,” he adds on seriously, as if it’s important information which Kei needed to know.

Kei feels his face burn and sputters, unable to come up with a reply.

Tobio, _the fucking devil’s incarnate_ , grins. “I knew red’s a good colour on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from say oh by z.woods (which also may or not be the song tobio was strip dancing to).
> 
> yup. i am officially pushing for the kinkykage agenda.


End file.
